


Kitsune I love ya

by Fearcrow



Series: Shape Shifters Collection [2]
Category: Swapfell-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Shenanigans, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Your the last Kitsune Shape Shifter, your family had died out long before the monsters reappeared from a deadly disease and you were the last survivor.You've been lured into the bone bros house to live with them. How are they going to react when they find out your a Kitsune Shape Shifter?(Swapfell Edition)





	1. Let the Fox Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to do a Bunny, a wolf, and dragon maybe as well to go with the collection.

Two years since the barrier fell and the bone bros lived in the urban area of New Ebbot. Sans figured it was better than living in the hustle and bustle of the city; and being more closer to nature was the better choice for him and his brother. 

Papyrus missed the bars of the city, the women easier to pick up and have a quick fling. But now with the bars of New Ebbot there wasn’t near as many lonely women. And Papyrus was certainly lonely. All his awkwardness was showing more now that they had moved. Sans had been dismissed from the royal guard as captain after Asgore had taken over and Toriel was in jail doing time for all the deceased kids. 

So, with his job terminated Sans now had a job working as a lawyer and Papyrus was stuck at home doing … not much. He fixed things for a living now, it gave him something to do, and earned him a check for doing it. 

While sitting on the porch one night is when he saw it. A little fox with red fur and black tips on the ears and tail walking around looking for food. He watched the little fox silently as it went around digging for food and eating little bugs that were under the leaves, but the minute he moved your head snapped up ears twitching looking around. Spotting him there on the porch you made a mad dash for the forest behind his house. 

Papyrus couldn’t get over how cute the little fox was. So the next night he left out some food after doing a bit of research to see what foxes ate. 

He decided on chicken pieces with no bones leaving it in a decent sized bowl for you. 

Sure, enough and against your better judgement you came back out the next night sniffing around. Finding the chicken, you ate it and then when you were done you played with the bowl a bit. Batting it around and flipping it over as you moved it around with your nose and pouncing it before jumping backwards. You did this for a bit before you got tired and decided to head back your little den area. 

Papyrus was giggling a bit and just enjoying watching the little fox play around with the bowl. It gave him a few ideas. He decided to buy some of those tennis balls and put them out there. He started video taping the events. He was more than eager to see if he couldn’t domesticate you and bring you inside. At least having a fox might curb his loneliness. 

A week later and plan get the fox in the house was in full effect. He laid out food that would entice you into the house in a trail of sorts that lead from the backyard into the house. And he waited calmly.  
Soon enough you were there and ate the food, not really paying attention to your surrounding as you eventually made your way into the house and then once the food was gone you heard the click of a door and you in the living room. 

Turning this way and that way you almost had a panic attack, almost changed form, but you didn’t you kept it together. That’s when you saw him, the tall lanky skeleton from before sitting there watching you. He was hunched down and wearing long black jeans, boots that were really dirty, a dark orange turtle neck and a fluffy fur lined hoodie. Wasn’t he hot? 

You noticed he made no move to rush at you, just patiently waiting as he held a bit of chicken. He had made sure to feed you enough, but not so much that your hunger was sated. 

Slowly, you moved closer to him, watching him carefully and then you were eating out of his hand listening to him chuckle. Your twitching at the sounds. He sounded … nice. 

He kept trying to pet you, and you would dodge. It almost felt like a game to you and maybe to him. You’d run away from him, get down close to the ground make a whining sound and shake your body as you then ran around the home and would stop back at him. He’d try to pet you and you’d run again. 

It was his laughter at your antics that made you decide you might be able to trust this stranger, this strange being made of bone. So, when he went pet you again you rolled over showing your belly. A sign of trust and when he scratched you; you made a whine/purr like sound that made him laugh more. 

He threw a tennis ball and you’d chase it and then go hide it and walk back over to him. 

“You’re supposed to bring the ball back.” He drawled lazily as you jumped up in his lap and hunched down ready to attack his hand. He made a movement and you pounced landing on top of his land making him chuckled as he scratched behind your ear that same noise coming out of you. 

Eventually you tired out and laid down on the couch next to him. 

You woke up again later when the door slammed open and a shorter skeleton was standing there glaring at the taller one. 

“YOU BROUGHT IN A WILD ANIMAL? MUTT, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?” Sans was staring, scowling at his brother. 

“Got lonely, now m’not.” He drawled as he rubbed behind your ear and Sans turned his scowling to you instead. 

He let out a sigh “Give it a bath at least. Make sure there’s no ticks.” 

Your ears went back, baths didn’t sound very fun.


	2. Bath-time revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt didn't expect this, but Sans was thrown for a loop. You however just sat in the tub.

You clung to the taller skeleton and set your ears back a bit as you looked from him to the water then back at him again as you gave a low whine; desperately pleading with him not to put your fuzzy butt in the water. 

“Heh, no can-do little fox. Sans said ya need a bath n’ I aim to keep ya.” 

Betrayal! How could he lure you in and then force this hell on you? Digging your claws in more you refused to let go and started trying to climb up to get away from him. But he was deft the tall bastard as he grabbed you and brought you away from him then started to slowly dip you in the tub. 

That’s when you jumped and instead of landing you were encased in an orange glow and moved over to the tub. NO NO NO NO NOnonononononononono; ok you had a choice. Take a bath as you were and have your fur all wet and clinging to you and shaking like a leaf which you hated with a passion. Or just finally get it done and reveal yourself for what you were; to him; already. At least if you do it now you won’t get attached and get kicked out later. 

As he moved you over the tub you changed forms, your body shifting; which hurt a shit ton to do; as you morphed into a female human looking form; but with fox ears atop your head and a fox tail in the back. Naked with pink soft human like flesh and those golden eyes staring at him. 

Hearing him yelp; which made you chuckle; as his magic was lost and you fell in the tub; which hitting porcelain on bare skin hurt a fuck ton; causing you to yelp in turn from the pain. You sat there and then moved to look at him as he was back against the wall and staring at you with black eyes. You smirked as you leaned against the tub more and tilted your head to look at him better. Your ears twitching. 

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” speaking of cats you really missed Neko. 

You watched as his eyelights came back and he suddenly smiled; a mischeivious smile; a lewd smile. But it didn’t bother you. In the past human males had tried to rape you, kill you, and hurt you. So, whatever this monster was going to try, and do you could take it. You were strong. 

“Nah, more like tha fox got m’tongue.” He grinned and looked you over.   
He was not expecting you to change, hell he just thought you were a normal fox. So, when you switched; yes, that surprised him; way more than he thought. You didn’t smell human, you smell of dirt, earth, animal, and nothing at all like a human. So, seeing you naked in a tub; his tub; with your little red fox ears with black tips, tail and hair matching the same color, but tall like a human, with pink fleshy skin… ok yes, he was absolutely surprised. 

But now, well shit, since you didn’t smell like a human maybe he could have some fun with you playing pranks on his brother. Get him back for all the shit he’s done. Like the time Sans yanked down his pants after getting out of the shower and started to get dressed. Or the time he found ketchup all over his pancakes… stars that was gross. He preferred maple syrup and bbq sauce and Sans damn well knew it. 

Yep, this could be a friendship of fun and well who knows maybe more? 

You laughed a bit at his rewording of the whole fox got his tongue which caused to him to get up and moved closer. He moved slowly so as not to freak you out. 

“You don’t have to be so slow.” You smiled at him. “I know you’re intentions are good at least.” 

“Heh.” He chuckled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. “M’a’scary monster. How do ya know I won’t eat ya?” 

“Because if you were going to eat me, then you’d have done it already.” You deadpanned at him. 

This made him smile more as he moved in closer then looked down at your body as he suddenly looked back at you a lewd smile on his face again “Eat ya.” And he glanced back down. 

You suddenly understood what he meant and turned red. You hadn’t ever had a mate before; in human years you were the equivalent of seventeen. But you had heard what humans do when mating, but this guy was a skeleton… no parts that were human other than the bones… right? 

“Now tha fox gets it.” He teased. 

“I’m virgin.” You sputtered and shook your head moving away from him as you shot him a glare. 

Hearing this he smiled more and then flicked some water lazily at you “Relax, won’t do anythin’ unless ya want m’ta.” 

You relaxed at that and then tilted your head again curiously. “But you’re bones… right?” 

He arched a bone brow at you and then smiled. “Magic.” Was his answer and you nodded in understanding. Meaning he had other ways he could do the dirty deed and get off. 

After all being of magic yourself you understood it. 

Soon though the door opened and before you could change back there was the shorter skeleton staring at you looking a bit confused. He turned on his heel shut the door then opened it coming back in as if opening and closing the door would change the outcome. 

Mutt silently and inwardly cursed the situation. He had hoped to prank his bro a few times before he caught on. Damn him for never knocking. 

Nope outcome was still the same. There in his tub was a human-ish looking woman with pink fleshy skin, golden eyes; the same the fox had; red hair with black tips, red fox ears and tail with matching black tips. 

Moving in he looked down at the water; it was already turning brown and murky from dirt. But yet you weren’t a fox, you were a human looking fox… what? 

Mutt had never, not once seen his brother stunned into silence and it was a bit comical if anything. He looked like he was trying to put the pieces together only to get more confused. 

You were unphazed as you watched the short skeleton try to comprehend what was happening “I take it back, cat has his tongue.” 

“Nah, fox has his tongue.” Mutt shot back. 

Sans threw up his hands and stormed out slamming the door. He was not amused; not at all.


	3. Smells like a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get out of the bath smelling like a human. Aslo, a bit of pov from Sans.

There you sat in the tub with the taller skeleton looking at you and you didn’t even care. It didn’t bother you that you were naked, and he was just staring at you. Smirking you suddenly moved back a bit and let him really take it in. 

“Like what ya see?” you asked with a slight purr to your voice.   
“Hnnngggg…” was all you heard and see a dark burnt orange blush almost red colored crossing his bonecheeks. He looked adorable. 

“I have an idea. Why not join me?” you grinned then and reaching out you grabbed him by the collar he was wearing making him move with your gentle pulling. 

He almost seemed adorable, not lecherous, but shit… if he were to knock you up… well having little skele-fox babies was just fine with you. After all, you didn’t want to be the last of your kind. And you kinda imprinted on him, meaning whether he liked you or not you were his kitsune now. 

“Are ya sure?” he finally asked in his gravely rough voice that made your insides turn over and your body heat up. Who knew you had a voice kink? Oh right, you did. 

“Course.” You replied easily and smiled at him. “Baths are always fun with others.” You smiled. 

Looking at the tub though you didn’t know how to turn it on. “How do you work this thing?”   
With that Rus gave a snort and helped you turn it on showing you how to use it, but only after he asked, “How did you bathe before.” 

“A river, creek, pond, lake. Whatever body of water and if I felt I need a good swim.”   
Once the temperature was right and to your liking, which was almost cold, but with enough hot water to make it lukewarm; you watched as Rus took off his clothes and bare bones hopped into the shower with you.   
He couldn’t help but chuckle as you squealed when the water from the overhead shower hit you full in the face making you stumble backward glaring at the overhead mechanism poured the water out at you. Hitting against him as you protested from the onslaught of that water.   
Ugh, you’d have to get used to such things as showers, and any other thing Rus was hiding away that you hadn’t used. 

Ok, it wasn’t really “hiding” but still… you were used to living outdoors all your life, so this was … weird.  
Once you got used to the water spraying you; only before you left Rus take the front directly under the water as you sat down in the tub still glaring at it. You left the bits of water hit your skin as you sat there.   
You took this time to really look at him. He was all bones; not pearly white either, but a faint yellow to it as you looked at him. He looked a bit… unhealthy.   
“Like what ya see darlin?” he asked in that deep rich ragged voice.   
You snickered and looked up at him “Looks unhealthy. But if I were a wolf like Inua or a Dog maybe I’d have fun chomping on em.”   
With that he laughed and shook his head. Raising a bone brow (weird… bones moved. So, they must be … soft?), “I’d let ya bite me if I could bite you.” He cooed out to you seductively.   
That oddly sent a shiver down your own spine and as you looked up at him. You knew if you went back to your animal form you’d honestly imprint on him. Hell, there was still a possibility you could imprint on him even now in this form. You shook the thought off. Last thing you wanted to do learn how to do was smoke.   
“I’d let you bite me… if…” but you went quiet. Was he worth it? To Breed with. You were the last of the Kitsune clan. Humans hadn’t touched the otters or some of the bird type clans. Disease hadn’t torn the Coon clan up too terribly. There were survivors for those clans at least.   
“Penny for ya thoughts?” Rus asked you as he pulled you out of your thinking. 

“Just umm… I don’t wanna talk bout it.”   
Rus just eyed you but then let it go. “Aight, well let’s get ya clean.”   
This made you let out a whine. You still didn’t like the shower at all.   
He laughed at that a bit and pulled you up easily as if you were a doll. 

It took some time but him running his hand all over your body didn’t bother you, barely made you blush. Him on the other hand was red in more than just his boney cheek bones. His whole face was a red orange-ish color from washing you up and his hands touching you all over.   
He kept peeking at you to see how you reacted and it flustered him more to see you with a rather smug look on your face. He wanted to lean over and kiss it off. He wanted to do a bit more than just kiss you, but still… he wanted to see you flustered. He’d make it his mission.   
Once done; you whining from the water pouring over you, him laughing his boney coccyx off at you as you stepped out looking thoroughly drenched and rather unamused.   
But before he could dress you, so Sans wouldn’t complain. You rushed out the door squealing to seeing a surprised and at attention Sans staring at you.   
“Ugh, I smell like human.” You complained. 

Sans Pov:   
Sans knew his brother had brought in a fox; he didn’t like it but if it gave his brother some kind of company all the better. He allowed it with the condition of bathing the pesky creature. 

What he didn’t expect was to walk into the bathroom and see a woman… a female woman with a fox tail and fox ears sitting in the tub staring at him. Then punning with his brother. 

He had thought maybe he had stepped into a different universe, that this universe Sans had done something and sent him somewhere else.   
Closing and opening the door didn’t work, you were still there in the bathtub. Then you threw your pun at him and his brother followed up and Sans was so just so done. 

Choosing to sit and relax in the living room with a glass of wine in his hand while doing a cross word puzzle always relaxed him.   
He heard the whines, choosing to ignore it, then squeals… stars what was going on up there. Then laughter. Ok… what the hell?   
Then you were there downstairs completely naked, complaining about smelling like a human. 

His mind just… stopped. He couldn’t wrap his head around this.


End file.
